If Walls Could Talk
by Hotly81173
Summary: After a bad day, Hotch hears Emily through the hotel wall and thinks she needs help and he goes to see if he can help her.


**Summary: After a bad day, Hotch hears Emily through the hotel wall and thinks she needs help and he goes to see if he can help her.**

**A/N: A very special thank you to Aaronemilylove for the prompt for this story. Thanks babe! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes. So please read and leave a review if you have the time. Thanks! **

**If Walls Could Talk**

"_**Can you keep a secret?"- Celine Dion**_

Aaron Hotchner laid in his bed thinking about the day's events and how close he had come to losing one of his agents. If it hadn't been for the Kevlar vest that covered Emily Prentiss's chest, then she wouldn't be lying in the room next to his at this very moment. The walls in this hotel were thinner than in most of the hotels they had to stay in, so he could hear Prentiss tossing and turning in her bed. Hotch knew that the day had been hard on her and figured she was having a nightmare due to this.

Hotch laid there a few more minutes and listened to his agent as she whimpered and moaned in her sleep. He couldn't take her distress any longer so he got up, grabbing the spare key cards for both of their rooms, and went next door to her room, which was next to the last the last door in the corridor on their floor. Rossi had the opposite side of her room. Hotch always put the female agents between two male members of the team. He tapped lightly on her door but got no reply, so he knocked a little louder. Not getting a reply, he quietly let himself into her room with the spare keycard, shutting the door just as quietly behind him. The room was dark besides the moonlight coming through the window illuminating the room slightly. He heard Prentiss whimper again and eased his way through the dark towards the bed. When he was only a few feet away, he could see the shadowed outline of her body lying on the bed and that's when he realized that she wasn't sleeping at all.

There was Emily Prentiss, with her legs bent at the knees and spread wide. With her head thrown back and her hand between her legs, she moaned loudly into the darkness of the room, which she thought she was alone in and Hotch felt himself grow hard at the sight of her. Never had he ever seen a woman pleasure herself and it was oddly a big turn on for him to see her this way. He couldn't help himself as he started to remove the t-shirt and sleep pants he wore. His hand went to his cock as he tried to ease the ache he felt while he watched her. His hand wrapped around his throbbing hardness while his other hand went to his balls, squeezing them gently. He moved his hand up the length of his shaft and back down as he watched her push two fingers into her soaked pussy and moan. The moan didn't shock him, but what she moaned did.

"Aaron." was the only thing to slip past her lips as she fucked herself with her fingers, fingers Hotch wished were his at that moment in time.

Hotch couldn't believe that she was fantasizing about him as she pleasured herself. He had done the same thing plenty of times thinking about her but he never thought that she would think of him that way. He moved closer to the bed until his thighs were touching the side of the mattress, his hand moving along his cock as he did so. He couldn't hold back any longer and a moan escaped him as he thrust into his hand.

"Emily…" it was quiet and he didn't know if she had heard it or not but the next moment he knew that she had heard him.

Emily shrieked and grabbed for the covers quickly, but not quickly enough. Hotch grabbed her hand mid-air and brought it to his mouth, slowly sucking her juices off of her fingers before she had time to do anything besides moan and reach for him. The thought of asking him what he was doing in her room left her brain as soon as his mouth touched her. She pulled him down onto the bed beside her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her fiercely. No words were needed between them; they both had wanted this for what seemed like forever.

Hotch moved his mouth from hers and trailed little kisses along her throat and around to the side of her neck where he nipped her before he began sucking right below her ear, marking her. She could have cared less at that moment; she was too lost in him to give a shit about anything but the feel of him against her naked body. His heated skin against her already heated skin was like a wildfire burning out of control. Their two sweat slickened bodies, slowly moved against each other as they explored the other. His hands seemed like they touched her everywhere at one time as he learned her body and the way it responded to his touch. The sounds she made and the way she drug her short fingernails up his back and through his hair, drove him into a wild frenzy. He moved above her quickly and pushed his throbbing, aching cock, hard and fast into her.

Emily's back arched off the bed at the sudden intrusion. His roughness did nothing but make her wetter and ease his way into her tight heat. Her hands were on his ass before he had pushed into her all the way, pulling him toward her, her lips on his ear as she called out his name. He pushed and she pulled, never relenting in the fierceness of their attack on one another. It was animalistic as they rolled around on the bed. Their bodies coming together in long hard thrusts, each one harder than the last. It could have been minutes or hours, Emily didn't know, the only thing she did know was that she was in heaven. This was something she had only dreamed of and now that it was happening, she never wanted it to end.

Hotch took Emily by the hips and flipped them to where he was beneath her, pushing up into her hard as she came down on top of him. Emily lifted her head from his shoulder to look down at him and all she could see was the longing in his eyes. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself up and she began to ride him slowly. With their eyes locked, Emily rose almost all the way off him, leaving just the tip of him in her, before she slid back down slowly, tightening her walls around him as she went. Hotch gripped her hips tighter and moaned her name. He didn't know how long he could let her remain in control before he completely lost it. He ran his hands up her sides and around to her breasts, taking them and squeezing them firmly before taking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinching. The harder he pinched, the louder she moaned, the louder she moaned, the faster her thrusts became until she was riding him with a fierceness he had never seen her possess in anything other than her work.

Hotch couldn't take anymore and flipped them with a speed that would rival Superman's faster than a speeding bullet. He took her hips once again and pounded into her repeatedly until everything went white and all he could hear was her calling his name as she came around him. Her tightness squeezing every drop from him as he came, falling onto her, he buried his face in her long, dark hair. The two lay there in each other's arms, content. They fell asleep that way, holding each other, only to wake a few hours later to male love again.

The next morning everyone was already on the jet when Hotch and Emily arrived. Knowing smiles greeted them as they boarded, taking their seats across from each other. The only person to speak was Rossi.

"How did you sleep, Emily? From the sounds coming through the wall, I would say that you had a very rough night. You know, with all the tossing and turning you did, not to mention the moaning and crying out in your sleep. I'm surprised that it didn't wake you Aaron. If I was a betting man, which I am, and if the walls could talk, I bet they would have a whole different story to tell us other than the one I know you have cooked up for us." Dave said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Hotch and Emily just stared at each other, before they both burst into laughter that resonated off the walls of the jet.

"_**These walls keep a secret that only we know. But how long can they keep it? 'Cause we're two lovers, who lose control." – Celine Dion**_


End file.
